


A Day In The Life Of MiMo

by MoMomenTT



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Know If I Can Call This A Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Mimo Is Real, SpongeBob SquarePants References, this is my first time posting here, this ship will never die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMomenTT/pseuds/MoMomenTT
Summary: An AU where Momo and Mina is a student and they live together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a revised? version of a fic that I've sadly abandoned. So I guess enjoy? and please do tell me what you think of the story. And I'm really sorry if there's a grammar error or a misspelling,english is not my first language so yeah,I'm really sorry!!

Mina was awakened by a series of a high pitched,annoying laughter. She squint her eyes to the source of the laughs, "What the- Spongebob?" Then she realised that she's still using Momo's lap as a pillow and when she turn to look at her, Mina was welcomed by a sight of Momo sleeping with her head down.

"You must have been tired huh?" Mina turn to look at the clock, "And here I thought that you said you'll wake me up."

Mina slowly lifted her head from Momo's lap and start to stretch her body. After a quick yawn, she take the time to look at Momo. Momo's snoring lightly which is really,really cute and at the moment,she looks really innocent. It pains Mina to wake her up but she's afraid that Momo will get mad at her because surely they'll be late if she keep on letting Momo sleep.

Slowly Mina nudge Momo shoulder, "Momo,wake up" Mina said in her hushed voice. Momo groans at this and slowly rubbed the sleep off her eyes. She blinked a few times before settling her gaze on Mina.

"Good morning Momoring."

"Morning." Momo's voice reeks of drowsiness.

"Ready to go?"

"Go? Where Mina?" Momo asked while scratching her head.

"You said that we're going to the mall right? Because you need some stuff for your assignment."

"Oh yes-yes! Oh god I totally forgot about it. Well just let me wash my face first." Momo said and scurried away to the bathroom.

"Take your time!"

///

"Are you still not done Mo?" Mina said as she stomp her feet.

"Quit acting like a child Mina. There's still some things that I need. Have you gotten all the stuff you need?" Momo said without looking at Mina and continue her search at the book racks.

"I'm done ages ago. Just pick a book will you?"

"No! I have to pick the one that I feel connected to."

"What the shit Mo?! How do you even connect with a book?" Mina said as she followed her trail.

"There's this feeling you get whe-here it is!" Momo squeals as she lifted the book. It's a small notebook with a picture of a duck on the cover.

"Finally." Mina said with a heavy sigh. "Now can we go?"

"Ohh no-no,not yet. Now I have to search for the pen to use with this book." Momo said as she wiggle the book in front of me.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

///

"Yay we're done!" Momo squeals as they exit the store. They've spend a good hour in it just because Momo needs to pick the stuff that connects with her.

"We should have been done a long time ago. I can't believe you Mo." Mina whine.

"Was it really that long Minari?" Momo asked with a tinge of concern lingering her tone and her orbs staring directly at Mina.

'W-what's with the stare? And god I hate it when she calls me with that name' "W-well it wasn't that long." Mina said as she avoid Momo eyes.

"Then stop whining about it!" Momo said as she smacks Mina at the back and walk away at a fast pace but not before she sticks her tongue out at Mina,mockingly.

"Darn you Mo!" Mina yelled as she watch Momo running down the hall while laughing. She sighs, 'What do I do with you Momo?'

///

"One steak,extra ketchup and an orange juice. What about you Moguri?" Mina said as she avert her gaze from the waiter to Momo.

"Do you serve jokbal here?" Momo asked the waiter.

The waiter was looking at Momo and tried to say something but then he looked at Mina before he looked at Momo back, "l-I'm sorry what?"

"She's not joking if that's what you think." Mina said as she close the menu. "She'll be having a steak and a peach tea. Sounds okay to you Mo?"

"Yeah okay." Momo said and puff her cheek.

"Okay so two steaks and an orange juice for you," the waiter said as he looked at Mina, "and a peach tea for you." now he's looking at Momo.

"Yep." Mina said as she hand him the menu.

"Okay then,just wait for a moment and the food will be served." He said as he picked the menu and walked away.

"They better be." Momo muttered under her breath.

"Jokbal Mo? Really? At a place like this?"

They're currently at a western restaurant because Momo was yelling,that's right. She was yelling about how hungry she is and she's also been hitting Mina,asking her to find a really good place to eat.

"Well shouldn't they have it here?" Momo said as she eyes the restaurant like it was some kid and she's straight up going to punch the hell out of the kid.

"I can't believe you Mo." I heave a sigh, "If you want to eat jokbal so badly,then we should have went to the place near your housing area."

"Then why didn't we go there?!" Momo asked,her stares are like daggers that can cut through anything.

"Keep your voice down." Mina said while doing a calm down motion with her hand. "You asked me to bring you to a place that's good,so here we are. You just had jokbal Mo, yesterday. I can't believe you still want to eat it."

"For your information jokbal is the most delicious food in this world Mina."

"Says who?"

"Me!"

A cough causes both of them to look to their side, "Your food are here." The waiter said with a smile.

///

"That was really good!" Momo chirped.

Mina roll her eyes at Momo's statement. "And you were so oh-im-not-going-to-eat-this earlier."

When the food was placed in front of them, Momo didn't eat it straight away. Instead she looked at it for a while and then she picked on it with her fork for a good 5 minutes before she tried a small piece of it. And it doesn't take her long to finish it. A record time actually.

"Yeah well I've never been to that place and-and what if the food was bad? What if I get a stomach ache? Huh? Huhhhhhhhhh?" Momo rants as she closes the distance between them,her face an inches away from Mina.

"Like hell it'd be bad." Mina said as she backed away. "Do you see how clean that place is? How beautiful it is? How organised it is? Huh? Huhhhhhhhhh?? Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh????"

"What a child." Momo said as she rolled her eyes and start to walk away.

Mina giggled as she caught up with Momo, "So where are we going next?"


End file.
